No Way
by Strife's girl
Summary: A new girl moves to Shikon high. but how come rite after she moves there a series of unlucky events unfolds? is this girl more than wat she seems? takes place in present day. more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story ppl!! Pleez tell me if u like it and if u think I should keep going! Thnx and ur reviews really mean a lot 2 me. If ya gots any questions 4 meh just ask. enjoy**

**Info: Shikon High is a high school 4 humans, hanyous, and full demons. All the inu gang goes there and a couple other characters in the series.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters... i don't own the song mentioned in this fan fic either but sumday I will lol jk**

**Claimer: but I do own Yumi and the ideas and plot of this fan fic are also mine so on with the story!**

Sentences written like this 'blah' are thoughts btw so now that's cleared up so here we go

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Beep Beep Beep***

An irritated groan came from under a thick layer of blankets. ***Beep Beep Beep*** 'Stupid

alarm clock.' A pale arm unearthed itself from the layers of blankets and slammed the off

button on an alarm clock which made a very displeasing crack. 'Damn it, I need a new

alarm clock… again.' The groggy teen made a grunt and rolled over, covering her face

with the blanket. About ten minutes later a small six year old girl with her hair in pigtails

walked into the bedroom.

"Sissy, mommy told me to get your butt out of bed," she exclaimed cheerfully. 'Mom

really needs to watch what she says.' "Mmm…," a gurgle of sounds that didn't quite

make sense immerged from the annoyed teen's mouth. 'I am not going to another school

where I will be made fun of again.' The brown hair and brown eyed girl walked over to

her big sister's bedside. She stuck out her lower lip in pouting position.

"Pretty please sissy, you can't be late for school," she mumbled.

"Give it a rest, Kiyomi, I'm gettin' up," the teen cracked an eyelid open revealing her

baby blue orbs.

With a slight smile the new first grader skipped happily out of the room. The teenager

rolled her blue eyes and with a sigh of defeat rolled out of bed. Dragging her feet, Yumi

stalked over to her dresser and opened the drawer. She shifted a couple pairs of skinny

jeans around, trying to find the perfect outfit for her first day at Shikon High. Yumi

settled for a denim mini skirt paired with a black Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. As she

walked over to her bathroom, her foot got caught on a pair of jeans causing her to fall.

But she didn't just fall to the floor she tried to catch herself but wound up hitting her eye

on the corner of the desk on her left.

"God damn it!" she cursed aloud. After dragging herself back up to her feet, Yumi felt

the swollen eye. 'Just great… now I'm gonna have a black eye on the first day of

school.' Wincing as her fingers ran over the sore spot, Yumi continued getting ready.

After changing from her pajamas she combed a brush through her unruly black hair.

Yumi decided that seeing as her hair was actually well behaved today she would leave it

down. Next she moved onto her makeup. She put on a little eyeliner and pink eye

shadow, ignoring the pain from her left eye, and then slipped some lip gloss onto her

smooth lips. Groaning as she eyed the already darkening spot covering her left eye, she

smothered it in cover up trying to make it any less noticeable. 'I can tell this day is

already going to be horrible.' Deciding that no amount of makeup would help, Yumi

stalked out of her bathroom now in a worse mood than before. The teen left her bed

unmade and slipped out of room and down the stairs.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Yumi's mother greeted her daughter from the kitchen. She

turned around from the stovetop and suddenly got a concerned expression on her face.

"What happened, Yumi?" she questioned.

"Ehhh… I'd rather not talk about it," Yumi murmured. Her mother sighed and turned

around to the bacon and eggs cooking on the stovetop.

"Sissy feel down, mommy," the bright eyed little girl stated from the table. Yumi glared

at her little sister.

"Alright girls, breakfast is served," Yumi's mother said while placing two plates on the

table. Kiyomi quickly shoveled a bite of egg into her mouth.

"Very yummy," Kiyomi said in between chewing. Yumi followed at a slower pace. She

cut a small piece of egg and placed it into her mouth. Yumi quickly recoiled at the piece

of egg and spat it back out onto her plate. She grabbed her glass of orange juice and

chugged it.

"What's wrong Yumi?" her mother asked. Yumi stuck out her tongue and pointed to it.

Yumi's mother rolled her eyes.

"Yumi you're seventeen, use your words," she stated.

"I burnt my tongue," Yumi said while inspecting the damage with her fingers.

"Why don't you wait for it to cool down, sissy," Kiyomi suggested. Yumi sighed and

rolled her eyes.

"I'm already late anyway," she said. Yumi threw her napkin down on the table and stood

up.

"That's okay sweetie, I can drive you today," the girl's mother offered. 'I'd rather die

than be driven to school.' Yumi chose her words carefully, trying to not hurt her mom's

feelings.

"Ehhh … that's okay mom," Yumi said. Her mother's face became perplexed. Then an

understanding "oh" immerged from her mouth as she took the hint.

"Hey, where's daddy?" Kiyomi questioned.

"Your father went into work early today," their mother replied. 'It's not like it's a shocker that dad isn't here on our first day at a new school… ever since we moved here

he's been working late and then going in early.' Surprisingly Kiyomi said nothing. She

was used to her father not being there. Like when Kiyomi was in kindergarten at her old

school the teachers there decided to have a "play". And by play I mean where all the

teachers try to have an organized, enjoyable show for the audience. But does that ever

happen? The simple answer is no. When opening night comes all the kids get energetic

and crazy and then everything they practiced for goes out the window. Now see,

teenagers don't want to go to a play because they have a **life****. **But then moms love going

while dads just want it to get over with so they can go home and watch the game on TV.

But I mean how hard is it to watch your kindergartener dance around on stage acting like

a total fool? And yet he didn't show up. After a couple more seconds of awkward

silence, Yumi sighed and placed her uneaten food in the garbage and her plate in the sink.

After saying her goodbyes and see ya laters, Yumi walked off to the front door to put on

her shoes and grab her bag. Yumi slipped on her black converse and tied the white

strings. Then she grabbed her black bag with the word 'peace' written on it in neon pink.

Stalking over to the door Yumi took a deep breath as she tried to prepare herself for what

was expected to be the worst day of her life.

"Have a good day at school," Yumi's mother called from the kitchen. With no response

Yumi slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the front door, slamming it behind

her. Walking out into the morning sunshine, Yumi moved towards the stop sign down the

street that indicated her bus stop. At the bus stop Yumi leaned against the stop sign on her

right and closed her eyes. 'The torture begins now.' About five minutes later the roar of

the bus engine pulled up in front of Yumi. She slowly opened her eyes and waited for the

glass door to slide open. Carefully climbing up the bus steps Yumi greeted the bus driver

with a nod and walked up the aisle until she found an open seat. She slid into the seat and

threw her bag down next to her. Yumi searched inside her bag for the purple ipod placed

in one of the pockets for moments of boredom. Popping the ear buds into her ears, she

leaned her head against the back of the seat and let the melody of "My Immortal" by

Evanescence drift into her mind.

~After the bus ride~

As the bus pulled to a halt you could practically hear everyone groan as the personal hell

on earth was about to begin. 'Sounds like I'm not the only one who hates school.'

Slinging her bag with the ipod tucked back inside, Yumi dragged herself out of the seat,

down the aisle, and out the bus steps without injuring herself in any manor. But

unfortunately all good things must come to an end. After stepping off the bus onto the

school's courtyard Yumi whipped her head around as she thought she heard someone say

her name. Seeing that nobody around her had said anything even close to her name she

continued walking… then falling. Sadly Yumi hadn't noticed one of the other students

crouching in front of her. Yumi tripped over the other student, as the sidewalk grew

closer to her face Yumi threw her hands out in front of herself, barely catching herself

before the first trip to the school nurse would have been necessary. Yumi looked down at

her hands and arms. 'Nothing too serious, just a little blood… now who did I trip over?'

She turned to see another teenage girl, with pitch black hair who was wearing jean shorts

and a green tee shirt, scrambling to pick up the contents of her bag. Picking herself up,

Yumi walked a couple steps to pick up a tube of lip gloss that had rolled across the

pavement. Then kneeling next to the other girl Yumi held out the lip gloss in her hand.

Looking up, the other girl had a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, thanks," she exclaimed.

"No problem," Yumi replied. Retrieving all the contents of her bag the other girl stood

up. She held out a hand towards Yumi. Yumi took her hand and pulled herself back onto

her feet.

"Thanks again," the other girl started. "My name is Kagome Higurashi by the way," she

smiled. Yumi gave a small smile back.

"I'm Yumi Taisho," she replied.

"Cool… so are you new here?" Kagome asked. Yumi nodded her head slightly.

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened.

"What?" Yumi cocked her head.

"What happened to your eye?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, that," Yumi mumbled. Kagome noticed Yumi's hesitation.

"Err never mind… so do you need help finding classes?" Kagome offered.

"Yeah I kinda do," Yumi admitted. Kagome did a small bow.

"Well Yumi, I'll be your tour guide and I'll show you the ropes at Shikon High,"

Kagome stated.

"Thanks, so where's the main office?" Yumi asked.

"Right this way, Miss Taisho," Kagome laughed. Yumi gave a giggle in reply and

motioned for Kagome to lead the way. Both teens continued walking.

"So what were you doing on the ground anyway?" Yumi questioned.

"I was tying my shoe before you rudely tripped over me," Kagome teased. Yumi showed

a weak smile then became deathly serious as she stared down at the ground.

"Trust me, far worse than tripping will come if you continue to be around me," Yumi

warned. Kagome's face became very confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome questioned. Before Yumi answered she

walked right into something causing her to fall on her butt. 'Ow… my luck sucks today.'

Yumi looked up to see Kagome staring down at her as well as the guy she had run into.

His brilliant blue eyes peered down at her. "Just who the hell are you?"

**Kinda a long beginning but I was pretty proud of myself lol**

**Pleez tell me wat u think!! **


	2. Important

As of now this Fic is discontinued from lack of readers and plus I kinda forgot where I was going with it so umm yeah. If I get sum more reviews I mite start up again so come on and review! You kno you want to XD. If not then no more will be written on this Fic.

~FrostXXAngel~


End file.
